


Terrible Coffee

by ObscureReference



Series: Two Idiots and a Baby [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Body Insecurity, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: “But seriously,” he said. “You’re moving?”Prompto placed a bowl on the counter without looking. “Yeah, if I can find a place before I have to renew.”“When were you going to tell me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first two fics of this series where Prompto and Gladio are babysitting Talcott take place when they've been dating for about two years. This fic takes place around their nine-month mark, so it's chronologically way earlier in the series. I realized today that I actually love domestic AUs (this one in particular), so you may see more of this sometime.
> 
> tl;dr: Chronologically takes place **earlier** in the series, by a little over a year.

The boxes piled by the front door should have been the first tipoff, but Gladio had been a bit preoccupied when he and Prompto had come stumbling in the night before. They rarely came back to Prompto’s shoebox apartment, so it had taken all of his drunken energy to remember where the bedroom was and to pull Prompto into it.

The next morning, the boxes were more obvious, but it was the newspaper articles circled in marker that were the biggest clue. Gladio eyed the ads and downed the rest of his coffee.

“Are you moving or something?” he asked, loud enough that Prompto could no doubt hear it from the bathroom. There was the sound of running water and then the shuffle of feet. Prompto stuck his head through the bedroom door and into the kitchen.

“What?”

Gladio gestured to the newspaper with his cup. “I asked if you were moving.”

“Oh.” Prompto shrugged, realizing he was still holding his toothbrush in his hands as he did. He disappeared back into the bedroom and then came out again, still only in his boxers. “It’s not official yet, but basically. Rent went up again and my lease is up in a month, so I’m looking at a few places. It’s that or live off Cup Noodles for a year.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Gladio teased.

“Not everyone is you, big guy,” Prompto said, smiling. “I need a little more variety in my diet than that.”

“Obviously your palate is not as refined as mine.”

Prompto stuck out his tongue and went to search the cabinets for something to eat. While he did, Gladio eyed the newspaper again. He set his empty mug aside, leaning against the counter.

“But seriously,” he said. “You’re moving?”

Prompto placed a bowl on the counter without looking. “Yeah, if I can find a place before I have to renew.”

“When were you going to tell me?”

Prompto paused. He pulled his head out of the cabinet and looked at Gladio. “I don’t know. Probably when I needed help moving, I guess. I have to put those muscles of yours to work somehow.” He bumped Gladio’s bare arm and frowned when Gladio didn’t tease him back. “Why? What’s up?”

Gladio wouldn’t say he was _bothered_ by Prompto’s silence, but something uncomfortable curled in his chest. He looked at the open cabinet door rather than at Prompto and shrugged. “It’s just good to know.”

“Sorry,” Prompto said. He looked back at the cabinets, and though Gladio couldn’t see the selection laid out before him, he knew Prompto was probably debating between the healthy stuff and the marshmallow cereal Prompto not-so-secretly loved. “At least you know now, though? Surprise!”

“Surprise,” Gladio repeated quietly. He turned his head, stretching, and the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he really thought about them. “Why don’t you just move in with me?”

Prompto looked at him so fast Gladio was surprised when he didn’t hear his neck pop. He opened and closed his mouth several times, his eyes wide. “Seriously?”

“It’s not like we ever come back here,” Gladio said. “Half your shit is at my place anyway.”

He had offered without thinking about it, but now that he _was_ thinking about it, it made sense. They had been dating for nine months, and while Gladio had not had an abundance of relationships that had lasted this long, he didn’t think it was too fast. Likewise, he didn’t see the point of dragging his feet. It would save them both a car ride whenever Prompto inevitably forgot some shit at his apartment anyway. At least all his camera equipment would be in one spot then. And Prompto would already be there when he came home at night.

“Yeah, but.” Prompto leaned against the counter opposite Gladio, licking his lips. “You realize that means I’ll be around all the time, right? Like, you won’t ever be able to get a break from me.”

He said it like a joke, even though it wasn’t one. His smile was strained, and he was probably hoping Gladio didn’t notice the way he had begun to gnaw at his lip. Somehow, Prompto’s self-deprecation was going to lead to his own death one day. Gladio was sure of it.

“You realize that I’m dating you willingly, right?” Gladio said flatly. “Besides, you and I have lives outside of each other. We both go to work. We’re not going to be in each other’s faces all day, every day.”

Not that he would have minded a day off every once in a while. But the Caelum corporation was a busy place, and there were always nosy competitors to be kicked off the property, among other things.

“Okay,” Prompto said. “Can I, uh. Think about it for a bit?”

He sounded like he thought Gladio was going to take his offer back at any moment. Gladio shrugged like it didn’t matter to him, even though he felt suddenly pretty invested in making sure Prompto said “yes.”

“Do whatever you want,” he said, reaching for the coffee pot and pouring another cup of the worst coffee he’d ever tasted. Everything in Prompto’s apartment was garbage. “You’re the one who has to move. I’m staying where I am either way.”

“Right.”

Prompto looked pale and nervous, and that wasn’t at all how Gladio had planned on starting the day. He had been planning on maybe taking Prompto to bed one more time before he headed off to work and then stealing breakfast from Ignis at the office when he wasn’t looking. Obviously things had been a bit derailed.

He took another sip of the worst coffee ever created and pulled a face. Prompto at least managed a tiny smile when he saw the sour look.

Gladio set aside the mug and reached out, snagging the waistband of Prompto’s boxers and pulling him close. He ran his hands across Prompto’s chest and down his sides, feeling the stretch marks on Prompto’s stomach. Prompto shifted in discomfort as he felt Gladio touch them, so Gladio shifted gears immediately and cupped Prompto’s cheeks instead, pulling him in for the first kiss of the day.

It was early and Prompto was still tense, so it took a moment for him to relax. It was a chaste kiss, a simple drag of lips over lips. Not at all the heated kissing Gladio had been planning when he rolled out of bed that morning. Even so, when Prompto wrinkled his nose, Gladio knew he had tasted the coffee that no doubt lingered on his tongue.

“Wow,” Prompto said when they pulled apart, his voice low. “That coffee really is terrible.”

Gladio pressed his forehead against Prompto’s, letting his eyes fall shut. “I told you.”

“It’s not like _I_ drink it. I got that pot for you.”

“It’s revolting,” Gladio said. “I should have gotten a machine myself.”

“You do have one yourself.”

“Not here.”

“Yeah, well.” Prompto pulled back, searching Gladio’s face for something. “Shut up.”

Gladio huffed, smiling. He lightly pecked Prompto’s lips one last time before draining the rest of the coffee in one swig. He grimaced. It was still terrible and somehow already slightly cold.

He tapped his finger against Prompto’s hip. “You might want to get dressed soon or else we’ll be late.”

At least, _Gladio_ would be late. Prompto’s studio didn’t open until nine.

Prompto hummed and threw his arms over Gladio’s shoulders. “Are you sure? I think we have some time.”

Gladio glanced at the clock on his phone. It was a little after seven, and he had no urgent messages telling him to come in early. He could spare the time if they made it quick.

Apparently the morning hadn’t been as derailed as he thought.

He hooked his hands under Prompto’s thighs, lifting him up and pulling him close. Prompto let out a little “oof” of air as he did, wrapping his legs around Gladio’s waist for support and tightening his grip around Gladio’s neck. As though Gladio would ever accidentally drop him. Prompto buried his face in Gladio’s neck and nipped at his skin the way he knew Gladio liked.

They stumbled past the boxes in the doorway and back into the bedroom. Gladio dropped Prompto on the bed and watched with hungry eyes as he bounced on the mattress. Prompto was already in his underwear, so Gladio made quick work of his own jeans and leaned down.

Prompto didn’t have to say yes. They didn’t _have_ to move in together. But gods, now that the idea was out there, Gladio very much wanted it to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)


End file.
